Reapers' Kiss
by RussleKun
Summary: In which Miku and Rin meet, thus changing each others' destinies.
1. Fading

Reapers' Kiss

Chapter 1

Prologue 

A/N: Yeah, I got bored… So… Yeah, Reapers' Kiss. You can blame the videos I was watching. Rated T for now. I don't plan on changing it, but if you guys want me to, I will. Maybe slight Kaito Len. Maybe… Please say so if you want rated M.

**- 'My world is dull and weary. I don't love, I don't feel, but I know very well I am there.;**

**The wind blows gently. Alone, a girl stands a top the blood red water, crimson flowers floating, and then shortly after, sinking. 'I have no sunlight. I am the angel of death, the reaper of souls. My hands are soaked with blood that just won't seem to wash away.'**

**Sunlight glitters through the clouds, but seems to avoid the barefooted girl with blue hair and a scythe. 'My world is so dead. I feel so alone.'**

**No tears fall. Her eyes show no emotion. The girl alone on the water is almost like a faded doll, though her heart is filled with turmoil. 'I hate my life. Complete, everlasting silence. Utter solitude and defeat.'**

A/N: wow, very short chapter. I mean, I know it's the prologue and everything, but it still seems oh so short… It's scaring me… 0_0


	2. Sunlight

A/N: Chapter 2, up… thank you, those of you who actually review…

Reapers' Kiss

Chapter 2

Sunlight

**~ She looked over at the faintest sound of laughter. A blond girl was perched peering into the water, crystal blue eyes reflecting off the pool. She picked up a flower, and the water slid from her hand. She placed the flower in the other hand and wagged her other hand around to get off the water. Miku blinked, her eyes still lifeless.**

**Without a word, without a sound, she walked over, her feet sinking ankle deep into the water at the shore. The blond girl looked up at her, then smiled brightly. 'The sunlight…' she though, gazing blankly down at the girl.**

**Rin (we already know who she is by now) blinked, then cocked her head to the side. 'The embodiment of pure innocence…' she stopped her hand abruptly, realizing she had started reaching out. **

**She smirked to herself then turned away, her black cloak flying behind her. Blinking, Rin grabbed her hand. Miku froze. She turned to look at the blond girl. "Why'd ya come over here if you were gonna leave?" she asked, blinking innocently.**

**Miku blinked. She smiled very, very slightly and ruffled her hair. "It's been a while… since I've spoken to someone else," she said lightly.**

**Another blink. She smiled brightly, the pulled her foreword out of the water. Miku blinked, her eyes slightly wide. "Then sit with me," Rin said, continuing to pull her.**

**She followed along, sitting down on the cove. She looked over at Rin, who blinked. "Wh-what is it?" Miku asked. **

"**Are you always here?" she asked.**

**There was a short silence, but she nodded. "I am always here. Nobody ever comes," she said.**

"**Isn't it lonely? I'll come here everyday! If you want?" she blinked, looking at Miku questioningly.**

**Miku blinked. "No, you don't have to," she replied, smiling beneath the hood of her cloak. 'I could very well taint you. You could get hurt…' she added in her thoughts.**

"**I want to!" she yelled, obviously not going to give up. Rin blinked, then held her hand out. "I'm Rin," she said.**

**Miku blinked, looking at her half in shock. "What is it? What's your name?" she asked, grabbing her hand and shaking it.**

**She blinked again, then giggled slightly. "My name it---" she paused. 'My name is Miku… Miku. It's been a while, since I've heard that…' she thought. "…Miku," she said.**

**Rin smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you, Miku!" she cheered.**

**She found herself smiling, then blinked, looking down at her hand. 'A gentle smile, a soft voice… It's everything one would want, but for some reason, I still feel empty,' she thought, putting her head down.**

**Rin blinked. "Miku, are you okay? Are you not feeling well?" She put her hand up to Mikus' forehead. "Ah, you're not warm, you're actually really cold," she said, pulling her hand away and feeling her own forehead.**

**Miku smiled somewhat sadly beneath her hood. 'Of course. How else would the reaper be? Not all warm and cuddly, that's for sure,' she thought.**

**She blinked, opening her eyes slightly wide as two arms wrapped around her from behind. "You're so cold." She could feel the blond nuzzle into her.**

**A few droplets of water hit her own pale hands. 'What? Tears? Why?' she thought, putting her head down.**

"**Are you sad?" Rins' voice broke through her thoughts.**

**There was silence for a moment. 'Am I sad…? I never really contemplated that but…' She finished the last part aloud. "Yes… very much…" she said weakly.**

**Rins' arms tightened. "I'm here now. You don't have to be sad anymore," she said softly.**

**Miku's eyes narrowed sadly. She reached her hand behind her to touch one of Rin's hands the was neatly draped on her shoulder. "Thank you, Rin," she said ever so softly.**

**The blue haired girl closed her eyes that were now drying. She dozed of soon after wards, falling back. Her head coincidentally fell into Rin's lap, her hood falling back. Her face was pale, lips parted half way. She looked almost dead, except for the gentle breaths that escaped her lips. Her eyelashes batted together looked longer than when her lightly closed eyes were open. **

**Rin blinked, then smiled a bit. She leaned forward, pressing an ever so light and soft kiss just above the reapers brow. There was a light titling upwards or Rin's lips. Miku sighed lightly in her sleep. She wrapped her arms around the girl dressed in black so that her arms were laid neatly across her chest. She nuzzled into her hair, her eyes closed as she smiled. **

**Letting out a light sigh, Miku smiled almost unnoticeably in her sleep. The wind blew by gently, making the blondes hair rustle and the grass along the side of the lake whip gently. 'You feel so cold. How long have you been alone? Has it always been this way, I wonder?' she thought.**

**She yawned. "I'm getting sleepy," she said to herself. **

**The blond set her down gently, then curled up on her side next to Miku. She played with the others hair for a while before slowly falling asleep. **

**~Later, Miku woke up. She blinked tiredly. Her eyes shot open in realization. 'I've… I feel so dirty. Dirtier than I've ever felt… Something this innocent and pure… I've tainted them…' she thought.**

**She sat up and looked at her own hands. 'I've single handedly tainted something that was so pure and innocent…' **

**She stood up, slowly trotting off before the blond awoke.**

**~About an hour later, Rin woke, then looked around. "She's gone…" she gazed off sadly. "Gone…" she repeated, almost silent. **

A/N: Finally got the 2nd chapter up.


	3. A Winters' Snow

A/N: Gah, I'm really behind. You guys need to make a deadline for me. Do it! I can't promise I'll get the chapters up in a timely fashion if you don't

**~ Miku sat on the waters edge, sitting on a tree root while dipping her feet in the water, running her finger tips across the surface. 'I don't know her name…' she thought, becoming distant.**

**She blinked. "No, it doesn't matter… I'm empty. She'd only get hurt," Miku said quietly to herself.**

**Sighing almost silently, she looked out of the corner of her eye to the side. She blinked. The blond was standing at the waters edge, the wind sweeping her hair back lightly, the grass at her feet swaying ever so peacefully. Miku stood and hid behind the tree, unsure of the exact reason why she was hiding. Rin stood silently, gazing out into the lake, waiting. **

**Miku's eyes half lidded. She walked out from behind the tree, silently striding behind her and then stopping. "You came again today," she said lightly.**

**Rin smiled brightly while turning around. "I didn't see you at first. I thought maybe you weren't here," she said sweetly.**

**She blinked slowly, looking at the blond from her eye lashes. "I never leave this place," she said, walking up and standing beside Rin.**

**The blond blinked. "What? Do you live around here? But there's no houses…" she said looking around in an observation.**

**The corners of Miku's lips curved up slightly. "Don't you get bored? You must go insane, being here alone every day," Rin said.**

**She shook her head, kneeling down and brushing the clear water with her finger tips. "I'm used to being alone. It's always been this way. I tend to distance myself from others."**

**Rin cocked her head to the side. She smiled, bending down and picking up a flower that floated across the top of the water. Sitting down next to Miku, she slowly put the flower next to the other girl's ear. Miku blinked, brushing it very lightly with the palm of her hand. She blinked, turning to Rin as if expecting an answer. Rin smiled brightly. "It's pretty," she said lightly.**

**Miku once again, blinked slowly. She smiled slightly, leaning her head to the side ever so slightly. "You fell asleep last time," Miku said softly.**

**The blond girl pouted. "You fell asleep first," she countered, blinking then gasping. "I almost forgot! I'm Rin Kagemine," she introduced herself.**

"**That's a lovely name," Miku said gently.**

**Rin's face heated up a bit, but she smiled full heartedly and nodded. "Thank you!" **

**Miku continued to smile as Rin stood and stretched her arms. "Miku, I come here a lot… okay, 2 days, but you should come with me sometime," she said.**

**She put her head down, leaning foreword very slightly to let her finger tips run over the very surface of the water again. Her smile had disappeared. She was looking at her blurry reflection in the water. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can," she said, her hand retreating, wiping her watered fingers on her clothing.**

**Rin's smile broke. "Why not?" she asked in a pleading tone.**

"**I-- nothing, I just can't," she replied, looking away from the blond.**

"**That's not a reason! Meet me at the edge of civilization tomorrow, just the outskirts of town. I'll wait until you come," she said, not giving Miku time to reply before she was alone again.**

**Miku silently cursed to herself. She couldn't do that. 'I can't go. She's already been tainted by touch…' She kneeled down, clenching her head.**

**A chilly wind swept by, blowing her tattered rag of a cloak to her side. She got up and walked to the tree, sitting down and laying against it.**

**~Rin looked out the window of her house where her and Len stayed. It was warm, the heat flowing into all of the rooms of the house. "It's probably going to rain tomorrow," Rin said, pouting slightly.**

**Len sat on the chair beside the window, looking out. "You're probably right," he agreed, flipping a page in his book.**

**She sighed, hopping down from the window ceil and going to the bed to lay down. "It gets warm in the house anyway," she said, yawning. "It makes me sleepy…"**

**Blinking, she looked over across the room silently. "Oh! I just remembered. I'll be gone tomorrow. I have to go meet someone," she smiled at her younger brother.**

"**But it's going to rain tomorrow," he said, putting his book down. "Who're you meeting? You hate the rain. It's not another one of your so called boy friends, is it?" he slightly grimaced.**

**She shook her head. "Nope! It's just a friend I made while walking around. She's a bit distant though…" she said, her voice dying at the end.**

**Len raised an eye brow, but hummed as a reply. He went back to his reading. Rin yawned, laying her head down on the pillow.**

**~Miku was on top of the water again, standing still with her head bowed. There was silence once again. Not even the wind made a sound when it ruffled the grass. She opened her eyes half way, looking up at the sky. "It's cloudy," she said quietly to herself.**

**She sighed. 'I most likely won't go tomorrow… No, I won't go…' she started in her thoughts. 'The sun is setting. It won't come again tomorrow…' she looked off into space, then looking up at the grey and cloudy sky.**

**A single petal of snow fell from the sky. It floated down, touching Miku's nose and melting. She blinked, realizing her eyes were starting to water, quickly wiping any sign of water away from her face. 'She won't come. It's snowing…' she thought, stepping off of the water and over to the tree, feeling a bit drowsy. 'Maybe I won't wake up,' she thought before drifting off.**

**~The next day, Miku did not move from her spot when she woke. Rin walked out of the house, wearing a sweater and carrying an umbrella with her. "Rin, you'll freeze!" Len called from the door.**

**She shook her head. "I have to meet someone. I'll see you later," she smiled, waving him off. **

**Her skin had already risen somewhat beneath the sweater. When she stepped in the snow, in made a crunching slushy noise. She was only wearing tennis shoes, a pair of skinny jeans, and a long sleeved shirt under her button up yellow sweat shirt without a hood. "You can't go, you need something warmer on," he said, walking out and shivering.**

"**No Len. I promised I'd wait for her until she came. She's always alone. It'll be worse on a snowy day like this.." she said, pouting.**

**He made a face, still not liking the idea, but not getting a chance to reply as she walked off, already across the street. "Come back before dinner!" he called, still unsure of the decision.**

**She walked off.**

**A/N: Okay, so again, make me a deadline for each chapter. I friggin' need one.**


	4. Cold

**A/N: Enjoy! I reuploaded!**

~Miku sat, unmoving as the snow continued to mold with the ground, sticking in a white coat of cold bliss. The snow gathered on her feet, on her shoulders, and anywhere it would stick. She brushed a bit of it from her right shoulder. 'She won't come. The sun isn't out today. Not with weather like this…' she thought, though feeling a bit uneasy, wondering whether or not Rin was actually going to show up.

She looked at the snow from the tree. A thin blanket of it lay over the water, due to a small layer of ice. 'If I were to try stepping on it, I wonder if the glass would cut my feet,' she thought, curling up more, her body numb and unable to feel the coldness of the flakes that fell on her.

Looking around, she noticed their were no foot prints in the snow. 'What a lonely sight…' she thought, scouting the field of white with her eyes.

The snow was completely pure, untainted with any sign of red, completely cut off from the dirt of the world. She stood, snow leaping from her clothes and onto the ground again. There was a patch of green from where she had been sitting. She shook herself free from the sleet that had stuck to her worn out cloak. Silently, the snow crunched under her feet as she walked to the edge of the iced over lake. She stepped slowly onto it, finding that it did not break and continued. There were a few cracking sounds, but she found herself in the middle of the ice. 'It did not break,' she thought.

Feeling something warm on her back, she looked back to the gentle sun. She blinked.

~Rin walked to a tree on the outskirts of the city, as promised. She leaned back against the tree and sighed, her breath visible through the frosty winter air. Looking up, she smiled lightly. "As much as I love the snow, it's very cold," she said quietly to herself, hugging her sides and falling back into the tree.

She shivered as the wind brushed her face. She put her hands to her cheeks, feeling the chill of the cold hitting against her skin while she waited for someone who she knew would show up. 'I'm really going to stay here until she comes,' she thought, clearing a spot of snow with her foot and sitting down, curling up into a ball against the tree.

The blond yawned and closed her eyes, almost immediately snapping them back open. "If I go to sleep I'll freeze!" she squealed, rubbing her arms rapidly.

Another shudder arose when the wind blew by. 'Mmm… hurry up, Miku. I'm freezing…' she thought, letting out a whine.

The snow gradually covered the toes of her shoes. She kicked it off, and patted her hands together, standing up and looking around. There were no footsteps, or the sound of the snow crunching under someone's feet. She sighed sadly, sitting down on the snow again. Upon letting her breath out, it turned into a calm white fog and left. Flakes of snow started picking up speed as the fell.

~Miku stood on the ice for roughly an hour. "If she did come, surely she would have left by now…" she mumbled to herself, but started walking off the ice.

It cracked, and she took her foot away. 'How could the ice become thinner…' she thought, looking around at all the other cracks that had formed.

She took a step back, but suddenly fell through the ice into the freezing water. She held her breath, looking up as her feet touched the bottom and launching herself back up. Putting her hands foreword, they collided with the ice, but it did not break. She let out a mouthful of breath, banging on the bottom of the ice. It cracked slightly. Miku let out more air, forming into bubbles in the water, covering her mouth and nose with one hand.

Quickly swimming back down to the bottom, she launched back up, making her shoulder collide with the ice. It shattered and she swam up, taking a huge breath of air into her lungs. Forcing herself onto the snowy ice, she coughed, holding her hand to her chest. She panted slightly, falling against the ice with her back. The snow crunched.

After the pants ceased, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. 'Where's my sunlight?' she thought, her eyes remaining closed.

A couple of moments passed. Or maybe hours. It was hard to tell the flow of time when you were laying on ice, almost asleep with the sun leaking into your-- sun? She opened her eyes slowly. 'Sunlight? Why---?' Her eyes narrowed, slightly pained as she sat up and then stood.

'Rin,' she thought, putting her head down. 'Surely she would have gone home by now…'

Despite her thoughts, she started walking.

~She was almost asleep. On the verge of falling asleep. Her teeth chattered as she tried to shield herself from the numbing cold, even though she couldn't feel her feet or hands already. "It's… col--d…" she shivered, ears taking on the harsh and chilly wind.

Swallowing, she closed her eyes and let out a small sneeze. She covered her ears with her hands after shaking them free of snow. She shuddered as the wind started blowing again, letting out a small whine. "Hurry up… It's---cold…" she whined, wiping away any water source from her eyes.

Nipped by the cold, her cheeks and nose were rosy red, along with her fingers which. She brought them to her lips, blowing on them and rubbing them together, hopefully to get some source of warmth from it. It helped little as she gave up, letting her hands falling into the snow. Rin let out a shiver when another whip of wind blew her hair in front of her face.

The blond let herself fall onto her side, the arm that was facing upwards soon starting to turn white with snow that soaked through. Her eyes fell shut and she whimpered again. 'Hurry up… I want to go somewhere warm, but I can't leave until you get here,' Rin thought, a small dot of water sparkling in the corner of her eye.

~Miku let out a shallow breath, the air turning into a white mist. She didn't pay attention to the wind that growled and swirled at the heels of her feet. 'Don't be there. Please don't be there,' she thought, continuing faster to the destination of meeting.

Her lungs were cold, as if they were freezing over with ice. Something else she had never actually noticed until now. She let out a few pants, stumbling but catching herself on a tree. Pushing her hair behind her shoulder, she continued, pacing on.

Falling to her knees in the middle of the road, she looked around. 'Did you leave?' she wondered, but called for her.

When nobody replied, she sighed, putting on a fake smile of relief that quickly turned back to a more concerned expression. She stood, the wind lashing her hair towards the front. "Rin?" she questioned, earning no reply.

She looked around quickly, once again falling foreword but not exactly falling. She looked through the trees, holding one hand to her chest while letting out a few speeded up breaths. "Rin," she called out again, a little louder.

'She would have left by now,' she kept telling herself, but didn't stop moving.

She turned to a small pile of snow that showed a hand hanging out. Rushing over, she collapsed beside her, brushing away the snow from her shoulder, then from her face and hair. She smiled slightly upon seeing the blond release a few breaths and patted her hair softly, taking off her cloak and wrapping her in it.

In her sleep, Rin buried her face into the warmer space. Miku brushed a bit of hair out of her face, standing up with Rin, then started carrying her. 'I have no idea where I'm going…' Miku thought… 'but…' She looked at Rin. 'She can't stay out in this weather.'

She drug her feet across the snow, finding concrete instead of a white covered dirt road. She was in town. Cars zoomed passed as she stood on the side walk. Having no idea where she was going, she just decided to follow some people who crossed the road.

Her eyes darted around. She didn't like the city at all. Rin shivered and she forgot about her suspicion for a moment and started rushing more, finding herself in a part of town without many cars riding passed them. In all honesty, she didn't much like this part of town either. It didn't have a good feel to it. What a thing for the Grim Reaper to say.

"Rin!" Her thoughts were cut into and she spun around to see a blond boy running over. "Rin!" he called again.

Miku blinked in confusion. "What happened?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Uh…" Miku went silent. She wasn't good at talking to new people.

He shook his head. "Never mind that. Here, follow me," he said, grabbing Miku's sleeve.

She didn't no exactly what to do at the moment, but figured it the boy could provide some sort of warmth, she'd follow.

**A/N: I'm sure you already know that Len's the other blondie, but whatever. I had intended on making the chapter longer, but whatever. Again, give me a time limit to get up the chapters. Thanks for reading. Gimme ideas too if you would.**

**Those of you who're fans of some of my yaois, then G is Good Night. Yoite/Miharu. Rated M. Nabari no Ou. **

**Thanks for your support!**


	5. Reapers' Kiss

A/N: *yawns* I'm tired… Rate. Review. Ect. Enjoy…

**~She looked over, seeing a blond boy join her. She blinked slowly. "Rin! I knew she shouldn't have gone out today," the boy said.**

**He glanced at Miku. "Hm, you must be her friend. Come on. You must be cold too. Follow me," he said, grabbing the sleeve of her cloak.**

**Miku blinked slowly, but stumbled foreword and followed him.**

**~Blowing on the hot liquid, Miku took a sip. Cocoa. She had always been curious of how it tasted. When they had reached the door to a small, white house, the boy told her his name, which was Len. Him and Rin were twins, but they didn't have a lot of money for clothes because a lot of it went to living expenses. Miku sighed to herself. 'She should have gone back home,' she thought, curling up into herself slightly on the wooden chair she was sitting in, then taking a sit of her cocoa.**

**Len walked in. "She has a fever, but it's nothing too bad. She should be fine after a while," he informed. "And I'm sure she'd like to see you whenever she wakes up. You can go in and see her," he said, smiling slightly.**

**Miku looked up at him before nodding slowly. She set the mug of chocolate down on the table beside her before standing and draping the cloak over her shoulders again, then walking into the other room. Len took the mug and walked into the kitchen with it.**

**She sat down on the rocking chair that sat just a few inches away from the bed. There was a fire place, with a lit fire giving off heat as it blazed behind the glass. Miku blinked slowly while staring into the flames. She glanced over at Rin, feeling a jolt of sorrowful guilt upon seeing the blond girl's flushed face with blankets draping over her torso.**

**Miku turned away, closing her eyes. 'It's my fault…' she thought, clenching her hands in her lap and biting her lip gently.**

**Lifting her hand, she looked up at Rin and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. Her skin was damp with sweat. Miku neatly tucked the blond hair behind the smaller girls' ear before letting out a quiet sigh. **

**Len walked into the room a moment later, the took his seat across from Miku on a stool. "So, do you know why she stayed out?" he asked, warming his hands near the fire place.**

"**I-- She said she wouldn't leave until I came to see her a day before hand. I took the word for granted, not thinking she would actually show up just to see one person, and stayed away," she replied softly.**

**Len blinked. "I'm sure that about sums it up. You're not around people a lot, are you?"**

**Miku slowly shook her head. "I've been alone… for a long time. I didn't expect anyone to smile so brightly," she said, her words almost a whisper.**

**He blinked, yet again. "I find… that's the thing that Rin surprises people the most with. She always smiles and does her best to show that she's okay. Of course, sometimes that gets her hurt. Sort of like what's on display here," he murmured, glancing over at his younger sister.**

**She stayed silent. There was a wordless gap that hung in the air. "For how long, I wonder, were you alone for…" he thought aloud.**

**Miku blinked, tilting her head up to face him. "Hm? Oh, sorry. I was thinking aloud," he gave an awkward smile.**

**Miku looked down at her lap again. "Tell… tell me your thoughts…" she said quietly, choosing her words cautiously.**

**Len looked at her in slight confusion before sighing. "My thoughts huh? About what I said a second ago…" he paused for a moment. "I think, Rin has a special connection with people that helps her understand things more; to listen to silent pleas, things that our hearts wouldn't know about ourselves. That's why she decided to make friends with you…" he said, somewhat trailing off at the end.**

**Miku closed her eyes slowly, her lips curving into a wry smile. 'To sense things that our hearts cannot, huh? How nice…' she thought, putting her head down.**

**The blond boy stood. "In any case, it's cold and dark outside. Stay here for the night," he said.**

**She tensed somewhat, freezing at the suggestion, though it wasn't really a suggestion. She opened her eyes half way. "O-kay…" she barely choked out, making it almost silent.**

**He left the room, leaving Miku with an unconscious Rin. The door clicked shut. Out of the corner of her eye, she looked over at Rin. She pulled the stool closer to the bed, laying her head down in her arms on the covers, next to Rin's unmoving hand. She thought of touching the hand, but dared not to, and closed her eyes, letting out a peaceful sigh. 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Rin,' she thought, burying her face more into her arms.**

**Rin's eyes slowly opened. She smiled slightly, moving her hand up and patting Miku's head. Her eyes snapped open, then looked up at Rin, who smiled a bit more. "Thank you-- for coming," she said, her voice slightly raspy. **

**Miku looked down, her eyes somewhat pained. Rin blinked. Miku sat up with the blond. "Sorry… I was late," she murmured. **

**Rin's smile brightened somewhat before wrapping her arms silently around Miku's neck and hugging her tightly. "I'm glad you came, even if you were a bit late," she said softly.**

**She winced slightly, but slowly moved her hands to the back of Rin's shoulders, onto her shoulder blades, letting out a shaky sigh before murmuring another apology. Miku swallowed slowly, forcing down a quiet sob and nuzzled slightly into the blonde's shoulder. Rin petted the back of her head.**

**Miku slowly closed her eyes, letting out a short, almost silent sigh, then pulled back. Her lips curved up into a smile again, though it was a sad smile. "Rin, close your eyes for a moment," she said. **

**Rin blinked. "Why?" she asked.**

**Her eyes shimmered somewhat, then ruffled the blonde's hair. "Close your eyes, then count to 10. I promise, everything will be alright," she smiled.**

**Rin blinked again. "Really?" she questioned, pouting slightly.**

**Miku nodded. "Really. I mean it. Close your eyes. Count to 10. It will all be over shortly," she said.**

**She huffed, but slowly closed her eyes. "One…" Miku slowly moved the bangs away from Rin's face again, silently, almost pressing her lips to her forehead, but stopping less than a centimeter away. "Two," Rin said as Miku pulled back and smiled some before turning around.**

"**Three," Rin continued to count. A black handle appeared silently in Miku's hand. "Four…" she continued. **

**The rest of it materialized, showing a scythe. "Five." The window opened silently. She stepped onto the ledge. "Six."**

**Miku turned back to smile one more time before leaving. "Seven."**

**She mouthed the words, "Good-bye," in silence.**

"**Eight." A small breeze caught her, and she fell from the ledge. "Nine." The window closed silently. "Ten!" she opened her eyes. "Miku?" Her eyes narrowed in slight pain. "Where did you go?"**

**She laid back in her bed, facing the wall and burying her face into her pillow.**

**Miku looked back at the house, then continued walking down the streets. "Sorry, Rin…" she murmured to herself.**

**A/N: Hmm… this chapter is actually pretty long… Rate and Review. The usual.**


	6. A Job From Luka

A/N: Umm… So… enjoy?

**~Len grabbed Rin's wrist. "Don't be a fool. You can't leave your room like this, let alone the house," he said, pulling her lightly back into her room.**

"**Why not!?" she squeaked, then started coughing, falling down onto her knees. **

"**It's foolish," he said, picking her back up onto her feet and walking her over to her bed.**

"**Then let me be foolish," she whined, standing, but then falling back into bed.**

**He smiled slightly. "If you can't wait until your fever is gone, at least wait until you can stand up properly without collapsing," he said, covering her with the blanket and sitting over.**

**She pouted, then crossed her arms. "Fine…" she murmured, turning her head away.**

**The blond boy smiled. "Thank you, Rin. I know you want to go to see her," he said, brushing some of her golden hair away. "I'll go get you some medicine, so stay there."**

**~Miku sat down on the snow, pressing her finger tips against her lips lightly. 'Sorry, Rin,' she thought, curling her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them. 'It's dangerous for me to be around…'**

**She slowly trailed circles in the snow with her finger, slowly rocking herself back in forth. She stood. 'I'm going to leave this place…' she thought, starting to walk into the water.**

**Stopping ankle deep in the water, the scythe appeared in her hand. She dipped it into the water and disappeared to a random destination, though still the same lonesome atmosphere. **

**She looked around. She had landed in a town. The place was deserted. She walked up the steps to one of the houses, moving the doors back and sitting down on a stool. "Alone again," she murmured.**

**~Rin had fallen asleep. She rolled on to her side in discomfort, smothering the side of her face into the pillow. She started panting lightly. **

**Len watched her from outside the door. "I hope she gets better soon," he murmured to himself, walking back to the couch to read his book.**

**Rin whimpered, tossing and turning in her sleep, remembering her counting to ten. 'You said everything would be alright,' she thought in her sleep. 'You promised!'**

**~Miku sneezed, then rubbed her nose with the back of her finger. She sighed, walking into a random house. It was filled with dust; absolutely no life was found. Running her finger over one of the bookshelves, she grimaced at the dust that had loaded on her finger, then wiped it off onto her cloak before going over to sit down on a box in the corner, where she slinked back and pulled her hood over her head.**

**There was a faint sound of the door opening. She looked up, seeing a girl with pink hair that drifted behind her shoulders. She had a similar cloak on, only it was clean. Under the cloak, there was a visible black flowy dress. "Luka…" she said quietly.**

"**Miku," she said, her voice mono-toned. **

**Miku looked up to her. "Yes?" she questioned. **

"**I have a job for you," she informed. **

**Miku slowly stood. "What's the job?" she asked.**

"**Reaping, of course," she said, holding out a picture.**

**She took the picture, hesitating, then looked at it. Her eyes widened slightly, and she gripped the picture. "I can't…" she murmured, dropping the picture of Rin she held in her hands.**

"**You have to," she said, disappearing with a breeze of dust.**

**She gripped her arms, falling down. "I can't do it…" she murmured softly to herself, tears stinging her eyes and threatening to fall. Squeezing her eyes shut, she coiled herself up. "I don't want to…"**

**~Rin's eyes fluttered open. She looked out the window, the one Miku had ditched her at. "Miku," she murmured. "Where are you?" she questioned, curling up and hugging her pillow tightly.**

**Len walked in. "Rin, everything okay?" he asked. **

**She shook her head. "No… Miku's sad… and she's crying, I know it…" she whined, clenching her eyes shut. **

**He walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder. She sat up suddenly, and he pulled back. "I'm going out to look," she said, standing up.**

"**What? You can't," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders.**

"**Why not? I'm feeling better, and it's stopped snowing!" she shouted.**

"**Just, calm down. It's still cold out, and it's raining," he said.**

"**Excuses!" she yelled, storming passed him.**

"**Rin! Wait!" he called, following after her.**

**She stopped at the door, slipping on her sneakers. "Don't try stopping me. I'm leaving regardless," she said, stomping out the door. **

"**Rin," he pulled her back in. "Dress in layers first," he said.**

**She blinked in surprise. "Huh?" she questioned.**

"**It's cold out. Dress in layers at least, and bring an umbrella," he said. **

**Again, she blinked, then hugged her brother tightly. "Thank you! Len!" she squeaked out.**

**He sighed, patting her back slightly. "No problem. Watch out for traffic. Don't talk to strangers. Stay safe," he said.**

**She nodded. "I will," she said before turning around and going into her room to get a few more shirts and sweat shirts on.**

**The blond boy followed after her with his eyes as she came back and started out the door. "I love you! Len!" she called back through the pounding of the rain. **

**He put his head down. "You better come back," he murmured softly, watching as she disappeared into the dark streets. **

**Sighing, Len closed the door, leaving the porch light on and the door unlocked. He lit a candle and it on the desk next to him, pulling a blanket over his shoulder and beginning to read. "I'll be waiting," he said. "So come back safe," he said.**

**A/N: Okay, I sort of already have it planned out for the next chapter. So maybe I'll have it up on Wednesday or something.**


	7. Rain

A/N: Finally!

~**Rin shivered slightly, pulling her sweaters closer to her body. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them to cross the street.**

**She walked slowly, looking down an alley way. She jumped slightly when an alley cat jumped out at her. Sighing ,she continued walking, finding herself on the edge of town after a while. She looked around. "Miku?" she called out, her breath disappearing after becoming visible after a moment.**

**She whined slightly, stomping her foot in the water on the ground. She called out again. "Miku…" she whimpered slightly. "Please come back…"**

**---**

**~A bar stool flew out the door. Miku panted slightly, her hair a mess, her cloak tossed to the ground, leaving her in just rags. She stabbed the counter with the scythe, screaming as she did so. She dragged the back of her scythe across the shelves with alcohol bottles on it. They fell, hitting the floor and shattering. **

**She jumped behind the counters, ignoring the glass that stuck in her feet and caused her to bleed. Shortly after she walked into the back, she took the glass out of her feet and threw a half way empty bottle of vodka threw a window. **

"**Damn it," she cursed through clenched teeth. **

**Miku walked, her steps turning into a pace. She sliced the ground once, breaking a few of the walls in afterwards. She kicked away a few tables, tossing a chair out into the main room. The chair broke in rambles.**

**She walked out of the back and into a different room with wheat and other alcohol in it. Everything eventually broke. Water dripped from the shelves. Stools were broken and laying on the floor. Bottles and broken glass laid in puddles of beer, vodka, etc. **

**A chair was tossed through the air, landing and breaking against a table that was itself, half way broken. She sat down in the middle of the room, in the center of the mess and choked back a quiet sob. "I don't want to…" she muttered.**

**Luka walked into the bar again. She blinked slowly, looking around the bar. She stepped into the room where Miku was sitting. She walked over to her. "Miku, you have by tomorrow evening to kill," she said, kneeling down and placing a hand on her shoulder.**

**Miku didn't reply, her head in her hands while tears silently rolled down her face. "Did you hear me?" Luka asked, increasing her grip slightly.**

**Her hand was smacked away by Miku's. "Yes, I heard you," she said quietly.**

**Luka stood up and flipped her hair back behind her shoulder. "Good. Now hurry up. We need this done as soon as possible," she said. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Understand?"**

**Miku didn't reply. She stayed silent. "I'll take that as a yes. Remember, evening tomorrow." She left.**

**Miku fell over, her shoulder silently landing on the ground. She curled up into a ball. 'Please come back…' **

**She tensed as the words echoed in her mind. 'But if I go back… you'll die…'**

**---**

**Rin stood under the cover of a small enclosed area. She looked around. It was somewhat like a hut. There was a fire burning in the center with a large steel heater blocking out the flames. The walls were make of skins from some animal, and it was placed up in a tent with hay for the carpeting. 'I suppose everyone's at home,' She thought.**

**Somebody walked in. 'Well, so much for that.' She looked over to see a pink haired woman --- Luka, wearing a plain black dress that sparkled slightly. She walked over and warmed her hands by the heater, not seeming to notice Rin. **

**The blond girl slinked back into a corner, then cleared her throat. Luka blinked and turned to look at her. She stared, not saying anything. "D-do you know who this tent belongs to?" Rin asked quietly.**

**Blinking slowly, Luka nodded slowly in reply. "It belongs to whoever wishes to seek shelter," she replied.**

**She nodded once, then went silent. "You should leave soon. I'm sure your family members are worried about you," Luka said blankly.**

**Rin was silent for a moment. "No… I can't," she said.**

**Luka turned towards her. "Why not? Don't you have a home to return to?" she asked, even though she knew fully well what the answer was.**

**She nodded. "But I can't. Not yet. I'm searching for someone," she said.**

'**Miku,' Luka thought. "And who might that be?"**

"**Well, she's a very lonely person. I don't know a lot about her, but I know she's lonely. She gives off that kind of an energy. Wanting to reach out for something, but it's not there," she murmured.**

"**If you don't know a lot about her, how do you know all this is true?" she questioned, turning to face her.**

**Rin looked up at her, then smiled slightly. "Intuition. Blondes just know these kinds of things," she replied, giggling slightly.**

**Luka smiled slightly at this while turning away. "Well, she's lucky to have found a friend that cares so much," she said. 'A friend that she'll have to kill none the less… but…' she added in her thoughts.**

**The blond smiled at this. "I'm going to go search some more. Take care," she said, walking out of the hut.**

"**You too," she called back.**

**---**

**~Len yawned slightly. "It's already 11:00. She's been out for six hours. I hope she's okay," he mumbled.**

**---**

**Rin walked into an alley way. She laid back against the wall. "Here, kitty," she heard a voice murmur. **

**She perked up slightly. The cat ran out from behind a dumpster and jumped into Rin's arms. "Miku?" she questioned.**

**There was silence. She smiled slightly. "That's a yes," she said, walking over while holding the kitten.**

**She stepped over, then smiled sadly, putting the umbrella she was using over Miku's head. "You're soaked," she said. **

**Miku looked up at her, her eyes blank. Rin blinked. "M-Miku… Um, come on! We should get you some different clothes. Those ones are in tatters," she said, holding out a hand to her.**

**Looking at her hand, Miku briefly questioned if she should take it. She stood up on her own, not excepting the help. Rin blinked. "Besides for the fact that you must be freezing, are you okay?" she asked.**

**She stayed silent. "Rin, close your eyes please," she said slowly, tears falling with the rain.**

**Rin pouted. "Why? Last time you asked me to close my eyes, you ditched me. You said everything would be alright!" she yelled.**

**Miku put her head down. "Sorry I lied… I promise, I won't lie this time. It'll be alright. It'll be quick," she said.**

**Rin pouted slightly, but sighed, hugging the kitten against her chest while calmly closing her eyes. The rain poured on the umbrella over her head. The scythe appeared in her hand, letting a wave of wind brush past Rin, causing her to shiver.**

**Rin forced herself to keep her eyes shut. Miku winced slightly at a pang of grief that attacked her heart. She paced foreword, jumping up, and getting ready to slice the blond down. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. **

**A/N: Gah! Cliffy! I bet you all hate me.**


	8. Bath Time

**A/N: Heh heh…**

~Miku raised the scythe, ready to kill her. Her body shook suddenly with a silent sob, and the scythe dropped, making no noise before it silently disappeared without touching the ground. She fell onto Rin. The kitten jumped out of the blond girls arms and onto the ground as Miku stopped them from falling over, wrapping her arms around Rin's neck and burying her face in her shoulder.

Rin blinked, yelping slightly, letting go of the umbrella. It scattered on the ground. She blinked. Miku shuddered slightly, hugging her arms around Rin tightly. Rin blinked again, her eyes softening. 'I'm not sure why Miku's crying, but…' She wrapped an arm around her shoulders, then placed her hand on Miku's head, rubbing her soaked hair softly.

Miku bit down on her lip to try and control herself more. Her arms sunk down to wrap around Rin's shoulders rather than the back of her neck, pulling her closer and embracing her tightly. "Rin," she whined slightly.

"I'm here," the blond said softly through the pounding rain.

She pulled back slowly with her hands on the front of Miku's shoulders. "Miku, we're going to get sick if we stay out here any longer," she smiled. "Let's go home," she said sweetly, grabbing Miku's hand and pulling her gently to her discarded umbrella.

Miku followed slowly, squeezing Rin's hand tightly. Rin picked up the dripping umbrella, holding it over them. The kitten hopped onto her shoulder. She blinked, then smiled at the orange kitten. "Come on, Miku," she said softly.

Miku nodded slowly, following, her eyes blank.

---

Rin walked into the house, dripping wet. The kitten hopped off and shook itself of the water as best it could. Rin stepped to the living room. "Len, I'm home!" she announced.

Len blinked, opening his eyes slowly. He looked over at her and smiled, blowing the candles out before turning on the lamp. "Welcome back Rin. Hello, Miku," he said, smiling lightly.

She gave a silent nod. The kitten mewed. Len stepped into the bathroom. The kitten followed Rin, and Miku followed the kitten.

Rin stood on her tippy toes, reaching for a towel. Len grabbed a towel, going over to dry his sister's hair but stopped, seeing Miku was already doing this. She ruffled the blond's hair with a rough tenderness with the towel.

Len blinked, then shrugged, starting to dry off Miku's hair. He blinked, then chuckled, seeing that Rin was drying off the kitten. He sighed. "You two should take a shower. I'll get the kitten some milk," he said.

Rin nodded. "Okay!" she said, watching Len as he walked off, leaving Miku with a towel draped over her shoulders.

---

Miku slowly lowered herself into the bath. Rin was just putting her towel on, testing the temperature of the water the before stripping her towel and climbing in herself. She sat in the water with her legs curled up to her chest, unlike Miku, who sat against the back of the tub with her arms at her sides and her legs just tossed out, like a doll.

"Miku," she started, slightly nervous.

Miku slowly looked at her, staring straight at her. "Yes?" she questioned.

Rin blinked slowly. "Why… why were you crying earlier?" she asked.

Miku blinked very slowly. "It was upset… I didn't want to do something, I don't want to do something… but I have to do it…" she mumbled.

Rin looked at her, then laid her head against Miku's shoulder. "Okay… I suppose that's enough. Thanks for sharing, Miku," she smiled slightly, closing her eyes calmly.

Miku's head nodded to the side to rest on the blonde's. She sighed peacefully, closing her eyes as well. Rin blinked them open. "Miku, while we're in the bath, lets wash up," she smiled.

She blinked slowly. Rin opened a bottle of shampoo and dumped some of the soap onto Miku's hair. Miku blinked, then closed her eyes as Rin started rubbing it in, making sure to get each strand of Miku's hair. "Close your eyes," she said, spraying Miku's hair down and rising it.

Miku held her breath, her eyes shut tightly as the water washed over her face and down her back. She blinked her eyes open after a minute, wiping her eyes. Rin giggled some. Miku smiled slightly, splashing Rin. "Ack!" she laughed, spraying Miku again.

Grabbing the shampoo bottle, Miku squirted some of the soap onto her hand before quickly scrubbing Rin's hair with her bare hands and dunking her under the water. Rin laughed, then quickly held her breath as she was dunked. As Miku pulled her back up, she blinked, then yelped as Miku squirted her with the hose. Miku laughed slightly.

Rin grinned and splashed her.

---

"Hey, it's bed time! It's already 12:00!" Len called.

Rin whined. "I don't want to go to bed though," she pouted, though yawned.

He smirked. "Go to bed. I'm sure you're exhausted," he said. "And besides, Miku's with you tonight…" he said.

Miku was standing in the doorway of Rin's room, waiting for her. She was in a pink night gown. Len smiled. "Miku, you look pretty in pink," he said.

She flushed slightly, putting her head down so that her hair hid her face. Rin giggled in her pink, plaid pajamas. "She's shy, Len. You're embarrassing her," she said, walking over and poking Miku in the side.

Miku jumped slightly, then scratched the bridge of her nose. Len chuckled. "Get to bed you two. And I'm waking you up if you sleep in too late," he said.

Nodding, Rin closed her door. She walked over with Miku to her bed and plopping down on it. The kitten mewed from the ground. Miku picked the orange kitty up and sat on the edge of the bed. Rin climbed under the covers. "Miku, come on, lay down," she said sleepily, pulling on her night gown slightly.

Miku nodded, laying back after climbing under the covers. The cat seated itself in between them. Rin giggled tiredly. "Miku…" she said sleepily.

She blinked. "Yes?"

"Will you still be here in the morning?" she asked, her eyes starting to droop.

Miku put her head down. She was silent for a moment. "Yes… I'll still be here," she said quietly.

Rin smiled as her eyes shut. "Good," she murmured as she fell asleep.

Miku blinked slowly, then smiled slightly, closing her eyes. She frowned, her expression becoming troubled as the words, "You have a week, Miku," rang in her head. She curled up slightly.

**A/N: My first actual story with a plot and it's depressing as hell.**


	9. Ending

**A/N: My computer is being stupid… -.-**

~Rin sighed some, slowly waking. She sat up, then looked down at Miku, who was silently sleeping beside her. The kitten mewed, then hopped off the bed. Rin looked back down at her, then pressed her lips to her forehead. She smiled lightly, her cheeks turned a light pink as she pulled away and slowly got out of bed.

"Miku," she said softly. "Time to wake up."

Miku's eyes slowly batted open. She looked up at Rin, who smiled softly. "Good morning, Miku," she said, smiling softly.

Miku blinked slowly, tears welding up in her eyes. Rin blinked. "Miku, what's wrong?" she asked.

She shook her head, wiping the tears away. Rin whined slightly, pressing their foreheads together. "Miku, please, don't be sad," she murmured.

Miku blinked slowly, but nodded, sitting up. Rin got off the bed. Miku blinked again. Rin was already dressed. "We're going for a walk today. Len said it was supposed to be much drier than it was yesterday," she said, smiling slightly.

Miku slowly got out of the bed and nodded. "Okay…" she said softly.

---

Len yawned slightly, drinking his cup of coffee. "Are you girls ready yet? We're leaving in a few minutes," he called to them.

Rin burst through the bedroom door, clutching Miku's hand. "Yes! We're ready!" she called.

He smiled slightly. Miku still had a hair brush stuck in her hair. Rin laughed, pushing her down into a chair and brushing her hair the rest of the way through, pulling it back into their natural pig tails. "Okay, NOW, we're ready," she said.

"You haven't eaten yet," he sighed.

Miku's stomach growled loudly. Rin and Len blinked before Rin burst out into laughter. "Both of you, get something to eat, then we'll go to the park," he said. "I'll wait outside.

Miku nodded slowly, her face slightly flushed in embarrassment. Rin cooked up some quick eggs and bacon, the bacon being slightly burnt and the eggs scrambled and looking like they were overly peppered. Miku blinked. Rin laughed nervously. "Len usually does all the cooking, eheheheh…" she murmured.

Miku nodded again, slowly picking up the for and starting with the eggs. She paid no attention to the extra, unnecessary pepper that littered it and ate it with ease. Her eyes watered some, starting on the bacon. Rin blinked, staring at the tears that rolled down Miku's face. "Miku?" she questioned, handing her a napkin.

Miku took the napkin only then realizing that she had started crying. She wiped the tears away slowly. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" she asked, grinning shyly.

She shook her head slowly. "It was amazing… The best food I have had in a while," she murmured softly, looking down at her lap and wiping her lips with the dampened towel.

Rin smiled, then hugged her from the side around her shoulders. "Thank you, Miku," she said softly, nuzzling her hair slightly.

Miku blinked, then sighed calmly, letting her head fall to the side to rest on Rin's chest for a moment. "Hey you guy's, hurry up!" Len called.

Miku stood slowly, her hands placed on the table. Rin grabbed her hand. "Come on," she grinned widely, pulling her out the door.

---

They sat down on a bench at the park. Rin was squished in the middle, tightly gripping Miku's hand still. Miku glanced down at the hand that held hers and sighed calmly. Len stood up. "I have to use the bathroom. Watch Rin for me please," he said, leaving.

Rin's head fell to the side, onto Miku's shoulder. She blinked, looking over and smiling lightly, her hair hiding her eyes. She rested her lips on Rin's hair, calmly closing her eyes. She gripped Rin's hand tightly. She closed her eyes for a moment, opening them again after a while, showing blue sadness, almost like rain.

Rin blinked her eyes open as Len got back. Miku had fallen into a shallow sleep, her head still resting in the same position on top of Rin's. Rin smiled with a slight tint of red cheeks. Miku's grip on her hand had released. The blond girl brought her hand up and tugged on Miku's sleeve. "Miku, wake up," she said.

Len blinked, tapping his foot and resting against the bench, thinking that it might have been better if he had stayed in the restroom a while longer. Miku's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up straight, blinking tiredly. "Let's go," Rin said softly, yawning.

She slowly nodded, standing up after Rin and following the two blonde's.

---

'Just a week… That's all I have…' Miku thought sadly.

She looked up at Rin. "Something wrong, Miku?" she asked innocently.

Miku blinked slowly, then shook her head. "Nothing…" she murmured softly, a small pang of grief thrashing in her chest.

'Why give me time to get closer?' Miku thought.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked.

Miku nodded, blinking slowly again. 'Why give me time to hurt more?' Her eyes widened a fraction at her own thoughts. 'That's why…' she thought her head falling down.

Rin blinked. "You're positive… You look really down," she said, trying to get eye level with Miku.

Miku nodded again, slowly. "I'm just fine," she murmured.

'I can't let it happen… I wouldn't be able to do it after a week…' she thought, standing and following them slowly.

'I have to end it…'

She curled up into herself slightly, though kept walking, glancing ahead at Rin. Rin turned back and smiled. 'Completely oblivious… I won't be able to do it after a week… Tomorrow… I'll do it tomorrow…' she thought, forcing up a smile and running ahead to them.

**A/N: Like Miku thought, I have to end it! ^.^  
Damn! I'm a few words short! Well, not anymore... I will try to make the next chapter longer...**


	10. Smile Into Oblivion

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! **

---

Miku stared off into blank space as she woke up that morning, her eyes half way to no where, completely spaced off. She nodded her head off the side. The kitten licked her nose and mewed. Rin walked in, and air from the door hit her like thousands of needles poisoned with grief on the tips. Miku slowly sat up. "Neh, Miku, are you okay?" Rin asked, walking over to her.

She nodded slowly. "Rin…" she said softly.

The blond blinked. "Yes? What is it? Do you need anything…? You seem different today," she pointed out.

Miku shook her head slowly, not even bothering to force up a smile. "I want to go see my home again… The one where we first met…" she said slowly.

Rin smiled some, then nodded. "Okay. Get up and get dressed then," she said, still smiling.

Miku nodded slowly. 'Everything caught up with me at once… Far too fast for me to regret anything…' she thought to herself as she tossed her legs over the side of the bed, a movement needed for her to get up.

She slowly got rid of her clothes, the ones she had borrowed from Rin at least, replacing them with her own rags and cloak. Rin blinked in confusion. "Sorry… I feel more comfortable in these when I walk around and about," she said, her voice mono toned.

Rin nodded slowly, the smiled, somewhat crookedly. "Okay then. Whatever you say, Miku," she smiled.

Miku blinked once, then slowly started walking out of the room and out of the house. It was groggy out that morning, clouds grey in the sky, as if they were about to poor down rain. 'The sun has always been hidden forever from my sight…' She started walking, Rin following close by her. 'My sun… My sun is… I have to…'

She bit down lightly on her lip. Rin didn't seem to notice, though she squeezed Miku's hand tightly. Miku continued along, dragging her feet. As soon as they stepped into the forest, there was a distant thunder. Rin shuddered slightly, pulling Miku's arm close. A flock of crows squawked, flying away. Rin stopped for a moment, watching the birds fly past them. Miku continued, making Rin follow her.

They stopped in front of the pond, the one that was now covered in fallen leaves. Rin smiled, then ran over and picked up a whole flower. She smiled, pressing her nose to the tip of the petals and taking in the scent. She held it out to Miku. "Isn't it pretty?" she questioned.

Miku slowly reached her hand out to touch it. As her finger tips lightly grazed it, the flower petals fell off, dying instantly. She shrunk back. Rin blinked. "How strange," she said, dropping the remains sadly, but them smiling brightly at Miku.

Miku shrunk back more. 'The sun has always blinded me…' she thought.

"Rin, why don't you sit down…? I'll brush your hair," she said, kneeling down on her knees.

Rin nodded, then sat down in front of her. Miku pulled out a comb, grazing it through Rin's hair. It cut through easily. She suddenly pictured blood, and a dead blond in her arms. She closed her eyes, biting her lip and squeezing the comb, then continued running the bristles through Rin's hair. 'My sunlight…' she thought bitterly as she continued. 'I knew it wouldn't last…'

The blond hummed softly, oblivious to Miku's thoughts. Miku stopped the strokes of the brush after a while. "Rin…" she murmured.

Rin blinked. "What is it, Miku?" she asked.

"Stand up and close your eyes," she said slowly.

Rin batted her eyes lids, then pouted. "Why?"

"It's… Just do it… Please," Miku replied softly, hesitantly.

The blond paused for a moment, then stood, turning to face Miku before closing her eyes. "Okay, they're closed," she said.

Miku cracked her knuckles, reaching her hand out to the side. The scythe formed in her hand, and she held in front of her, narrowing her eyes. 'Rin… please stop me…' She thought, closing her eyes, then opening them upon raising them up.

A single tear grazed down Miku's cheek, and as if on queue, when the tear dropped and the scythe was being lowered quickly, Rin opened her eyes, blinking. Miku closed her own eyes, swinging the scythe down. In just a few moments, the tip of the blade was covered in blood, and a large gash was carved down her chest, from the tip of the collar bone to her belly.

"…Miku…" she choked out, a small bit of blood trickling down from her bottom lip.

Miku shivered slightly at the sound, then slowly opened her eyes, tears forming quickly in the corners of her eyes. Rin slowly smiled, opening her mouth to say something, though no words came.

---

Len blinked slowly, looking into the mirror. He put his head down, closing his eyes and yawning. "Len…"

He looked up, seeing Rin in the reflection. "Rin, what are you doing ho--…" he blinked, seeing nobody behind him.

He bit his lip, clenching at his chest as droplets of water dripped from his eyes. "Why…?" he brought his fingers up to catch a few before falling to the ground on his knees.

The kitten walked in. It meowed loudly, almost sadly. Len shook slightly, reaching over and rubbing it's head before picking it up and hugging it to his chest. The kitten purred softly, in a comforting sort of way. Len continued to stroke his hand down it's back, shaking violently with soundless sobs.

---

Rin reached her hand up to graze Miku's cheek her hands stained with her own blood as she collapsed side ways onto the ground. Miku choked slightly on her own air, dropping the scythe, which disappeared before it could collide with the ground. She kneeled down, almost falling. Her hands ran over Rin's body, though didn't touch. "I…" She started, but couldn't find any words to say, so instead she bit down on her lip. She bit down hard, until she could feel it bleed.

She panted slightly, trying to keep the sobs under control, but failed miserably in the end. Miku let out a loud sob, not able to tell if she was actually sobbing or screaming from the ringing agony in her chest. She shook her head slowly, trying to shake thoughts out of her head. "Why smile like that? Why be so kind and tender when I did this!?" she screamed into the air, to know living soul that could hear as tears fell down her cheeks.

She bowed her head down, hearing a loud ring of thunder, following by the pounding of rain against her head and the ground. She wrapped her arms around herself, biting down on a different part of her lip. The blood on the ground and on Miku's hands became watery, and it blurred away from Rin's body. Miku slowly reached her hand out, then the other, picking up Rin's body in her arms and hugging it tightly to her, letting out a loud sob, gripping tightly onto Rin's lifeless arms with her hands, making her knuckles turn white.

Thunder clashed, making a loud crack and bright lights with the mixed in lightning. Miku let out a deafening scream that matched the thunder's roar. She released the dead Rin, falling onto her side and curling up, trying to find any way to escape sorrow.

The rain poured down for hours, and Miku screamed until she lost her voice temporarily. She coughed, failing as she tried to continue screaming, her body shuddering and shaking. After a moment, after her shuddering had ceased, she sat up, looking over at Rin. Her tears were dry now. She couldn't cry anymore. She gripped Rin's dead hand in her own, leaning over her. She pressed their foreheads together. "Why would you smile after that?" she questioned, her voice raspy and shaky.

She pressed a light kiss to Rin's lips, then pulled away, standing up. "Luka!!" she screamed soundlessly.

---

Luka sat in a canoe, rowing from side to side along a river. In it were floating candles, lanterns of sorts. Her pink hair draped over her shoulders slightly, and she looked back at the dead blond. "You poor thing. I'll take your soul to a good place," she said softly.

Luka turned back to the water, continuing to row. She blinked, turning back when she felt a tug on the ribbon to her robe. Her eyes widened slightly, and she sighed. "Release me, child," she said, staring down at the pale hand.

**A/N: Cliffy neh~? Aaah.. That was depressing… At least I got it up!**


	11. Down From Heaven END

**A/N: No comment.**

"Release me, child," Luka ordered calmly, pulling her robe away from Rin's hand.

Rin looked up at her slowly, wincing slightly at the pain and gripping tighter to the ribbon on Luka's robe. "S-send me back…" she choked out, her hand loosening in grip.

"I won't," she spat, slapping Rin's hand away.

Rin, using every bit of strength she could come up with, sat up. Her arms fell numb at her sides. "You can't even sit up properly. Why should I send you back? You're dead," she said.

"My body is, but," she paused to cough. "I'm not finished…"

Luka turned to the head of the canoe again. "We're almost there," she said, ignoring her.

"Don't b-brush me off like th-that," she choked out, clenching her shoulder as she pulled herself up.

"Down," Luka snarled, looking back.

Arms grabbed the blonde from in the water and forced her back down to the boat's surface. Rin gasped, coughing heavily again. "L-let me up…" Rin said.

"Sleep already," she said darkly, turning back to the head of the boat.

Rin tried to stand or at least sit up again, but ended up getting pulled back down. "Let m-me up," she said again, a little stronger.

Luka didn't respond, trying not to let her temper grow anymore than it already had. Rin reached her hand out again. "Just die already!" Luka snapped.

The blonde whimpered and winced away, clenching her hand. Letting out a calm breath, she looked back up at Luka. "I don't want to die," she said, grabbing Luka's foot and pulling slightly.

Luka kicked her hand. Rin didn't release her ankle, squeezing slightly tighter. "Release me," she ordered, glaring.

Rin bit her lip, then looked up. "I won't… Let me live," she said, pulling slightly and reaching her other hand out.

The older woman growled at her defiance. "Rebellious brat," she growled.

"I'm not going to let g-go until you give my life back," she murmured.

A growl rumbled in her throat again. The canoe slowed. A bright light was seen. Rin closed her eyes and put her head down, biting her lip.

Len curled up slightly on the sofa in the living room. He choked back a small sob. The kitten curled up to his chest. He smiled slightly, rubbing the back of the small creature's head. It purred loudly, nuzzling into the touch. He sighed. "It'll be quiet…" he murmured.

The kitten meowed, licking his cheek. Len let his head fall back. "Rin…" he murmured.

"Len…"

Len blinked, lifting his head. "I'm hearing things," he told himself, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Len." It came a little louder.

"Damn it all," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

The kitten looked over his shoulder and mewed. He plugged his ears. "Not now…"

There was a loud screech. "Len!!!"

The blonde boy fell forward. "Ow! What!?" he yelled, then opened his eyes to find his sister, grinning down at him, leaning over the couch.

"Rin?" he questioned, getting up and hugging her tightly.

She smiled, patting his back. He pulled back from her, seeing that she was wearing a black cloak, one like Miku's only cleaner. She let out a small laugh. "What're you wearing?" he questioned.

"A cloak," she replied normally.

He blinked. "I thought you were…"

She cut him off. "Dead? Oh, I was… Luka-onee-sama calls me stubborn," she said, grinning.

He tilted his head. "You were? Who? Ugh… Explain…"

Rin nodded, still smiling. "Of course. First, I died. Then, I was on a ferry to go to the afterlife, then I wouldn't let go of Luka-onee-sama's cloak, and then there was a bright light. I woke up in this cloak in a big castle like place. Luka-onee-sama walked in and called me a stubborn brat, then she said I was a reaper… So, I guess that means I kill people…" she said quietly.

He blinked again. "Wonderful," he groaned, slapping his hand to his forehead.

Rin giggled some. "Well, at least we get to play together more neh~?" she said, grinning.

Len smiled slightly. "Yeah, I suppose so," he said, ruffling his little sister's hair.

"Now, to go find Miku… I'll see you later, Len," she said, waving as a scythe appeared in her hand.

She slashed the air and walked into a portal that was created. Len stared. "Well, this will certainly be an interesting life from now on," he murmured to himself, walking to go make some coffee.

Miku slowly dragged her feet back into the castle, her so called home. She walked into the main hall to see Luka. "I did it…" she said quietly.

Luka nodded. "I know. Well done," she said blankly.

Miku clenched her fist. She nodded once. "Miku, we have a new recruit…" Luka said, her eye twitching. "I want you to help them figure things out," she said.

"Who's the new recruit?" she questioned, blinking up at her.

Luka opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and pinched the bridge of her nose tightly. Miku gasped as she was tackled from behind. "Miku~!!" Rin cheered.

Luka grinded her teeth together. "Take it outside before I tear your head off…" Luka hissed, glaring.

Rin squeaked and hid behind Miku, who was caught in between a world of shock and something else. Rin pulled Miku outside. "Luka-onee-sama's scary," she whimpered, though she was smiling.

"Rin…" she murmured.

Rin grinned. "You have a similar reaction to Len," she said, giggling.

"How…?"

"I kept bothering Luka-onee-sama until a bright light shined and I woke up here, and long story short, I live here now!" she said, tackling Miku again and wrapping her arms around the other girl's shoulder.

Miku slowly raised her arms. They were shaking. She tossed them around Rin and squeezed the blonde's tightly, smiling widely. Rin patted Miku's back, rubbing her hair with her free hand. "Rin…" she murmured quietly, hugging her tighter.

Rin snuck up behind Luka, then tackled her, wrapping her arms around Luka's neck. "Luka-onee-san~! Let's play!" she blurted.

"Get off! Don't touch me, brat!" she screamed, tossing Rin off.

Rin whined. "But, but… Len's busy and Miku's away!" she yelled back, flailing her arms.

Luka growled. "Well you're not torturing me for hours on end. I agreed to let you stay here as a reaper so long as you stayed away from me. So shoo, and go find some yarn to play with. Don't, cause trouble," she said.

Rin pouted, crossing her arms. "I'm not a cat," she said.

"You might as well be one. I despise you all the same, clingy blonde," she spat.

"I'm not clingy!" Rin yelled at her, stamping her feet and creating dust clouds.

Luka growled, seizing the blonde by the collar of her shirt and tossing her out of the main hall. "Yes you are! Find someone else to mess with, trouble maker!"

Before Rin had a chance to say anything, the door slammed in her face.

**A/N: Lol, END! Anyone want a sequal? Ya gotta ask fer it neh~**


	12. Reapers' Love?

_PAY ATTENION!_

_Okay, I've got good news for all of you who like the Reapers' Kiss Series… There WILL be a sequel…_

_HOWEVER! ….Not until October or maybe late December._

_This is because I have the yaoi alphabet still going on, and that's requiring a lot of my very short amount of focus time. It may also not be updated more than once a month too, so, sorry. AFTER the alphabet I've gotta finish up Squeegeeness and then continue Fixed It along with a bunch of one shots and some things on ficitonpress._

_That, however is not what I'm here to talk about~~_

_Okay, in order for me to actually START, the new Reapers' Kiss, I need an actual layout. Now, for those of you who are reading my journal entries on my profile page, you already know I've got a bunch of ideas swimming in my head, but I still need the actual layout of how the story will start, where the conflict will be, and how it will end! o And I need YOUR help to decide on all this._

_First of all, what should the actual title for the fic be?_

_Then, what should the rating be?_

_Because I suck at summaries, I want you guys to give me a whole bunch of ideas!_

_I need more than just that too. I need ideas for chapters… Like what will happen in the chapters. Of course, you've already requested some LukaXRin mixed in with the whole MikuXRin thing, so that will be in there!_

_I dunno, gimme some ideas. I might form new ideas from that, or vary the ideas. But, the whole thing with the LukaXRin thing is usually I tend to adopt the characters or people I write as, so I'll start to feel any emotion that Luka is feeling, which means at the end, I want someone to end up with Luka, and it CAN'T be Rin because Rin is Miku's and bleh! . Suggestions? owo_

_Well, I hope you read this. Thank you! Bye bye~_

_Love~Russle_


End file.
